Two World's Intertwine
by thatabbeygirl
Summary: Two years ago, Sebastian's world fell apart. Two years later, everything is back on track. Until one small hurdle makes itself known. Now he has to juggle two completely different worlds without losing his sanity. (Slight AU)


The door slammed open as Bash stalked angrily into his chambers. Kenna spun around to face him, a smile spread across her face. Her smile faltered slightly as he moved towards her, fire burning brightly in his eyes. "Are you pregnant with Renaude's child?"

Kenna's smile faded as she stared at incredulously at her husband. She had been trying so hard to hide it. "How could you have possibly known? I haven't told a soul."

"Delphine has the gift of sight." Bash spit out, his steely gaze fixed firmly on Kenna. "She thought I already knew, being the proud father. How long have you known?"

Kenna sighed. She had imagined this conversation so many ways, but it had never played out like this in her head. "A few days." Her gaze fell to the ground, her hands wringing nervously in front of her. She could feel Bash's angry gaze burning into her. "A few weeks."

Bash sighed angrily, his heart breaking with each word that spilled from her mouth. Their marriage may have started in the worst way, but he had come to love the fiery brunette standing in front of him. "So that's why you got me into bed, so suddenly, so remorseful." Tears welled in Kenna's eyes as she glanced at him. "You wanted me to believe the child was mine. Surely I would take you back."

"No, I wanted it to be yours." Kenna practically screamed as she moved towards her husband, tears threatening to spill.

"To save you from ruin. To save you from having a traitor's child, a man who was hanged for trying to kill our king."

Tears poured down Kenna's cheeks as she stared up at her husband. Her heart was breaking as she watched her marriage crumble in front of her eyes. "Please, Bash, don't abandon me. I cannot have this child without you."

"If you had come to me in honesty, I might have considered it. But you lied to me and tried to trick me."

"Because I saw no other way!" Kenna screamed, choking back sobs. "Please claim this child. You know what it's like to be born a bastard. Th-the shame and the scorn." Her hands reach up and grabbed hold of Bash's shirt. Bash grabbed her hands and shoved them away from him, glaring heatedly at her.

"Stop using this child only to save yourself. We are finished." Kenna sank to the ground as Bash stalked from the room, tears pouring down her face. Bash barely noticed the sound of the heavy wooden door slamming shut behind him, the sound echoing off the stone walls.

He moved down the hallways of the palace quickly, trying to get as far away from his chambers as possible. He had to get away. If he didn't, he wasn't sure he could stop himself from going back to Kenna. Despite the fact Kenna had lied to him and tricked him, his heart ached for her. His heart ached to go back and wipe away her tears, to tell her they could work it out. His head however, was a totally different beast.

He could hear the cheery voices of Court echoing around him as he headed for the stables. He needed to clear his head, and a ride through the countryside would be the best way to do that.

"Brother…" Bash blew past Francis and Mary, feeling their worried eyes boring into his back. He didn't want to talk to anyone, especially them. If anyone would be able to convince him to go back to his wife, it would be those two.

The crisp air blasted him in the face as he stepped out the front doors of the palace. The wet grass squished under his boots as he made his way down the slope to the stables. He could feel himself calming down with each step he took. The sounds and smells of the approaching stables was like a medicine to him, calming and exciting all at the same time.

The wooden door creaked as he pulled it open. The stable boys snapped to attention as he stepped inside, his boots echoing on the wooden floor. "Good morning Master de Poitiers. We will have your horse ready in a few minutes."

"It is okay Ben, I will get her ready myself. Will you please go tell Your Majesty that I am going for a ride and will be unable to attend today's meetings." The stable boy bowed low and rushed out the door. Bash chuckled as he watched the young boy slipping and sliding across the grounds. He was one of the newest stable boys, brought in after the plaque had claimed several lives. There was still a lot he didn't know, like the fact the grass could be dangerous when wet.

His horse neighed happily, finally spotting Bash in the doorway. He hadn't been riding in several days, and she had missed him. Bash ran his hand lovingly up and down her nose. "Hello gorgeous, I have missed you."

"She's missed you too apparently." Bash nearly jumped at the sound of the sudden voice behind him. He hadn't even heard anyone come in. Bash turned, taking in the young woman across from him. A mischievous smiled danced across her lips as she stared at him.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure." Bash held his hand out towards the mysterious woman. "Sebastian de Poitiers, Deputy to King Francis and Master of the Horse and Hunt." She pushed herself off the door frame she was leaning against, and grasped his hand in hers.

"Isabella de Medici. It's a pleasure to meet you Master de Poitiers."


End file.
